


My buddy Keith

by For_Forever



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Slight pining???, hunter!keith, memory recovery, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Forever/pseuds/For_Forever
Summary: "Guys, this is my buddy Keith."This is also on my Wattpad





	My buddy Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done anything like this, honestly!!

The Hunter was perched on a building, silently watching the four survivors walk through the empty parking lot. He only recognized one man from them. 

The blue eyed hick the Hunter had fallen in love with far before all this happened. 

Before the infection. 

Before he was left behind to become infected with nothing but Ellis on his mind. 

"Ell... is..." He growled out softly, trying to say it properly. He'd been practicing ever since, due to a fear of forgetting him. He couldn't forget Ellis, he just couldn't! He almost forgot his own name many times due to silently repeating a name which wasn't his own. But then he'd see the white embroidered letters on his torn, bloody coveralls in the a shard of glass' cracked reflection, 'htieK', but he knew what that meant. 

His name was Keith. 

The Hunter-... Keith, had been watching them from a safe distance ever since he heard his best friend telling some story from a distance. He'd known that story deep down. Knew it like he'd done it, and by the way Ellis was talking about it, he had. 

Keith only remembered his name and Ellis', but with every story he tried to listen to, bits and pieces would come back. 

Every time one of the other three would interrupt he would hiss quietly in annoyance and slink off to a different area than he was before, possibly closer to Ellis, hoping he'd continue the stories. He never did.

Keith was always careful to stay hidden, not wanting to end up like the hundreds of commons, specials, witches, and tanks. 

He'd bottled up that instinct to kill them so often that he only stuck to chewing on dead zombie parts, gross but zombie cannibalism isn't a thing. 

One day, he had finally gotten caught. He was asleep, curled up in a pile of torn couch cushions, red hat resting next to him. He always kept it with him, something about it reminded him of before he was infected. Always brought him dreams of days with Ellis, the places were fuzzy and words were muffled but Ellis was there, covered in this black substance, laughing. Himself holding something cold and metal, what was it called? He didn't know. 

Suddenly, he was ripped from his dream by an, "Oh my god..!". Keith groggily looked up, glowing eyes suddenly being met with wide blue ones. 

"Guys, It's Keith!" Ellis exclaimed. 

"Don't trust that thing, Overalls! That's a Hunter, even if it looks like him, he probably doesn't remember you, anyways." The man in a white and blue suit growled. "El.. li... s..."

"He can talk! Keith, ya do remember me?" Keith simply nodded, sitting up, head cocked a bit, looking over Ellis. 

He'd never been this close in this state before. "Elli... s..." He repeated, a bit clearer, voice still growly. He wanted to touch him, but he wasn't sure if he could. Ellis sat down in front of Keith, "I can't believe you're here, I thought ya were dead, man..."

Keith just repeated Ellis' name, a crooked smile on his face.

Ellis hugged his infected best friend, grinning, "I can't believe you're alive, Keith." He still sounded super shocked, more astounded than anything. The Hunter wrapped his arms around his best friend, careful not to scratch Ellis with his claws at all. The 'joys' of being a Hunter, super sharp claws. Woo.

"He's not really alive, kid."

Keith lifted his head to the man, yellow eyes studying him. He made a small whining noise, scared that the three were going to kill him. Does Ellis want to kill him? He hoped not. They'd been friends forever. And he finally got to see him again. 

Ellis lifted the hug to look over his friend, he looked almost the same, save for being all torn up, grey skin, yellow illuminating eyes, razor teeth, and claws of the same scalpel-like sharpness. 

He still had the same facial structure, covered in the same old burn scars and normal scars, messy red hair, and clothing. 

"Guys, this is my buddy Keith."


End file.
